


Breaking Bread (It’s the needing and the sharing that makes the meal complete)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt to write something smutty involving bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bread (It’s the needing and the sharing that makes the meal complete)

“How is that? Too much?”

“ _No, no, give me more_ -” Blaine writhed on his back, helpless with the pressure inside him.

Kurt used his finger to poke another piece of bread into the condom inside Blaine’s ass. The loose end hung out of his hole, and the lump inside grew bigger with every new piece.

Only minutes earlier, Blaine had tried to explain the way it felt, the way he could feel the bread compressing as he squeezed around it. The squishiness was _delightful_. He could press with his muscles to make the softness hard and small. It stayed that way each time, and didn’t expand again, leaving him feeling desperate for something bigger.

But now he was so close, so _close_ , he couldn’t form the sentences to explain. Kurt had reminded him that whatever they put inside, they’ll have to get out again. He worried that Blaine would have trouble relaxing enough. But Kurt’s words had only made Blaine moan and twist, incoherent with the thought. He raised his arms up and pressed his wrists to his forehead, gasping and tensing all over.

“A little more?”

“ _More, more_ -” Blaine’s thighs ached from being spread so wide for so long, and his cock tensed and jerked, eager for friction. Kurt pressed another big chunk of bread into Blaine with his long fingers. He used his other hand to finally, finally, stroke Blaine’s cock with fast, tight strokes, relentless and quick as Blaine arced and moaned out loud.

Blaine’s hips twitched, trying not to jerk; he needed to fuck his cock through Kurt’s fist, but he needed Kurt’s finger inside him, right where it was, adding to the solidity inside him and increasing the pressure just enough to - to -

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh god!”

Blaine came all over his own chest, which heaved as he gasped and tensed. He felt like his whole body was squeezing down around the tight ball of bread inside him. He flung his arms out gracelessly and groaned as Kurt kept stroking.

He panted and sighed as he started to come down. His whole body loosened and relaxed, except his ass which was full and heavy, and would stay that way until Kurt helped him slide the condom out. He blushed and grinned, giddy with it, and looked up at Kurt’s smirking, mischievous face.

He couldn’t help grinning and laughing out loud as Kurt tore a chunk of bread off the loaf, dipped it in a line of the come on Blaine’s skin, and fed it to him.


End file.
